I'd Lie
by monko25
Summary: ShanexMitchie “I DON’T love him.” I pressed forcefully. If anyone asked me if I loved Shane Gray, I’d lie. Part 1 of a series of Taylor Swift one-shots


**Title:** I'd Lie

**Summary: **ShanexMitchie "I DON'T love him." I pressed forcefully. If anyone asked me if I loved Shane Gray, I'd lie. [Part 1 of a series of Taylor Swift one-shots]

OMG I super sorry for the lack of…well, anything… life was insanely hectic, but now that I'm free from doing stuff, I get to make stories! woo!

Okay, this is the first part (out of four) of a series of song related Taylor Swift one-shots/song-fics. Why I doing this, is for one reason: I LOVE Taylor Swift (in a non-homo way, of course) and I believe that she's an amazing singer and songwriter. In this first installment, I'm gonna use the song I'd Lie. If you want to listen to it while you read please go here: : http: // www. youtube. com /watch?v=r76-p-kdLnk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock or I'd Lie by the wonderfully talented, Taylor Swift :]

* * *

A horn honked impatiently outside as I rushed to get ready. I was jittery and slightly nervous. It was a typical night for me, though—getting ready to hang out with my best friend, Shane Gray. And yes, I meant_ the_ Shane Gray from Connect Three.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

I quickly stumbled out the door of my house, not bothering to check in the mirror. I had no time for that. Shane was pretty impatient. There parked in front of my house, stood a shiny black convertible, with Shane sitting at the front, one hand draped on the wheel, a frown etched on his face; his perfectly straight hair covering his face. I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I took a deep breath before shutting the door. That caused Shane to turn toward the front of the house, a large grin started to stretch across his beautiful face. I blushed and slowly walked over to the car. Shane stepped out of the car and opened the passenger side for me. For being labeled the "jerk" of Connect Three, Shane was a total gentleman.

"What took you so long?" he asked shutting the door and walking back over to the driver side of the convertible. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Shane…" I said sarcastically, strapping the seat belt over my body. He ignored that and started the engine of the car. "So…where are we going?" I questioned, playing with the seat belt strap. I look up and noticed the slight twinkle in his eyes. What was this boy planning…

"Shane…" I warned. He knew I didn't like what he was thinking. And that grin was slowly turning into a smirk. "Tell me what we are doing before I cut off an appendage of yours," I threatened. Shane laughed before taking one of his hands off of the wheel and patting me on the shoulder. I had to contain the butterflies in my stomach from exploding in there.

"Chill Mitch, you'll love it. Promise," he reassured. I huffed before turning my attention away from him.

--

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong_

I giggled as Shane told me the disaster that was an ex-girlfriend. Let's just say when the press found out what happened it was in the news for months.

Shane sighed, running his fingers through his hair. (I think I just melted into a puddle… sigh…) He took one glance at me before looking back at the road. "I'm never gonna fall in love, Mitch. That's it. All those girls out there… they're just… all fakes."

I gave an uneasy laugh, trying to ignore my heart falling apart. He's lying to himself. He just doesn't like that ex of his and is trying to reassure himself…

"Mitch?" I snapped my head up and noticed the confused expression on Shane's face. I blushed, feeling embarrassed for thinking when Shane was talking.

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly shrugging my shoulders.

"Am I seriously that boring that you just stopped paying attention to me?" he joked/pouted. I giggled once again before looking out the window.

"An arcade?" I asked astonished. I looked back at Shane was now grinning ear to ear. "Are you serious?"

Shane parked on the curb and quickly got out before he answered me. He opened the passenger seat of the car and said, "Dead serious. Are you for a round of pinball? Loser pays for dinner."

I smirked. "Oh it's on."

--

The last ding on the pinball machine caused me to shout out loud. "Yay! I win again!" I cheered. I looked down at Shane who grumbled in disbelief.

"Not fair! You cheated!" he exclaimed childishly.

"Way to act like you're nineteen, Shane," I retorted, sticking out my tongue. He rolled his eyes, but accepted his defeat. We started walking over to the food area when Shane bumped into someone. The contents of the girl's things spilled on the floor. Shane and I reached down to help the girl.

"Oh, god, sorry…" Shane apologized. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Lindsey?"

The girl, Lindsey, blinked in surprise. "Shane? Shane Gray?" Her southern accent rang through my ears. Shane nodded before embracing the girl in a tight hug. Lindsey eagerly returned the hug before pulling away.

"It's been ages, Linds!" Shane exclaimed happily, as I stood there holding the girl's purse.

"I know! What the hell happened to you? Going all pre-Madonna on everyone?" He laughed once again and finally noticed that I was standing there feeling incredibly awkward. Thank you Shane, for making me feel uncomfortable. (That's sarcasm)

He let go of Lindsey and I finally got a good look at her. Beautiful blonde locks, piercing blue eyes and that pretty sundress that revealed her killer legs. I looked down at my choice of wardrobe; a red baby doll shirt, jeans, and my favorite moccasin boots. I was suddenly feeling intimidated by her. She was drop dead gorgeous. Something I defiantly was not. "Oh, Lindsey, this is Mitchie Torres, my best friend. Mitchie this is Lindsey Morales, an old friend I met at Camp Rock when the band first started out."

Lindsey Morales…holy crap! How come I didn't recognize her? She's like, the biggest country music star ever since Carrie Underwood and Taylor Swift!

"H-hi…" I mumbled, numbly shaking her hand. I was nothing compared to this girl. She had the talent and looks. And more importantly, I had a feeling Shane liked her.

"So what y'all doing here?" she asked turning her head to one side.

"We were just hanging out. Hey you wanna join us?" he offered. Lindsey shook her head.

"No I wouldn't want to intrude." I bit my lip as Shane's face fell a bit. I didn't want to see him unhappy.

"H-hey. It's fine. You..you won't be intruding." I reassured her as both, Shane and Lindsey's faces lit up. I tried to keep my voice steady, because slowly, I felt my heart breaking right in front of me.

--

_And I don't think ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs…_

We were sitting at the table waiting for the food to come as Shane told a joke about one of Connect Three's tour stories that I heard so many times. I just sat there as Lindsey laughed. Even her laugh was better than mine. She sounded like the tinkle of a bell, while I sounded like a dying seal. I tried not to look bored throughout the conversation by keeping a small smile on my face. But this was getting too much. I don't think I can strain my heart any longer.

I stood up from the booth, making both Shane and Lindsey stare at me.

"What's wrong, Mitch?" Shane asked. I flinched. I was kinda hoping no one would notice that I left.

"N-nothing," I mentally curse for stuttering. Crap. Now he knows something's up.

Shane raised an eyebrow at me before asking me again. "Really, what's wrong?"

"It's just…" Think fast on your feet Torres… "My parents! Yeah, my parents! I told them I'd be home by eight, and it's nine. I should be going." Good save.

Shane stood up. "You want me to take you home?" he questioned a little worried about me getting in trouble.

"Nah. You two enjoy the rest of the night. I'll be fine. I know where to go." Shane nodded, still a bit worried, as I walked out of the arcade.

By the time I reached my house, it was nine-fifteen. I was back forty-five minutes early.

I opened the door to the kitchen, gently closing it. My parents were at the table eating dinner.

"Mitchie?" my mother questioned as I entered the house. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Are you all right? Where's Shane?" my father asked. Unlike most fathers, my dad actually liked Shane. I founded that kinda creepy—especially since he liked him even before he met him.

"Uh…Shane met up with an old friend. And he wanted to hang with them." I noticed my dad's eyes narrow a bit.

"Then why didn't he offer to give you a ride home?" he asked one more time. There was one thing about my dad; he does not think chivalry was dead. That's why he liked Shane so much. They were exactly alike in that department.

"He did. I just told him I would be fine," I reassured him. He nodded his head.

"Did you eat at the place where ever Shane took you?" my mom asked. I shook my head. "Go wash up and come eat with us."

--

_And I can tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

"Psst…Mitchie…"

I rolled over in my bed trying to block out the annoying sounds of my name being called outside.

"Mitchie!" someone whispered/shouted out my window. My eyes snapped open as I groaned. I jumped out of bed and looked out my front window. There stood Shane Gray in his signature black leather jacket, skinny jeans and that smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want, Shane?" I whispered annoyed that he woke me up before ten-AM.

"I wanted to know if you made it home safely."

Is. This. Guy For. Real?

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself. As much as it was the sweetest thing someone has ever done to me, it was way too early for someone like me to function.

"Can I come up?" This made my eyes shoot up. My dad may like Shane, but wouldn't really approve of him sneaking into my room at one-AM.

"Are you nuts?"

"…yes."

I sighed. This guy won't give up.

"Fine. Just don't make too much noise." Shane nodded and slowly made his way up the side of my house. I bit my lip, anxiously staring at my bedroom door every now and then. Oh, god…I'm so dead if my parents came barging in my room right now…

With one final grunt, Shane pushed himself up to my window as I hauled him inside my room. Apparently, I'm a klutz. I ended up tripping and falling, pulling Shane with me, as I pulled Shane into my room. I quietly cursed when we fell with a thump on the floor. I held my breath. We stayed silent for a good two minutes before Shane chuckled. I looked up. Shane was grinning down at me, making my face heat up. Thank the lord that it was dark.

He gets up, the sudden contact he had with me, vanishes. I inwardly frown as Shane looks around my dark room.

"Where's the light?" I get off of the floor and walk over to my nightstand and turn on the switch for my lamp. A dim light lights up my room, making all of the pictures and posters appear in my room.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

He slowly walks up to the poster on Connect Three, a smirk rested upon his face. I feel the blood rush to my face. One of these days I going to pass out because of the effect Shane has on me.

"W-What?" I croaked embarrassed. Shane chuckled and walked over to my bed to lie down.

"I thought you got rid of that," he stated closing his eyes, while making him situated on my bed. I made myself comfortable at the foot of my bed. He opened one of his eyes and looked at me. "Well aren't you going to bed?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well I would, but there's this popstar on my bed preventing me from going to sleep."

He sat up. "So what's stopping you?" he leaned closer so his breath was practically touching my face. "It's not stopping me." I had to suppress a shiver from running through my body as he retracted back on my bed.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_And I let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

What the hell just happened? I inwardly shook my head and laughed to cover the confusion I was feeling.

"Yeah right." A lame comeback, but I couldn't think of anything. Shane smirked as I crawled inside my bed.

He scooted over for me to lie down on the bed. He looked down at me and smiled. I returned the smile back before slowly drifting back to sleep…

--

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

"Mitchie! Mitchie get up!" Shane hissed, shaking my sleeping body. I groaned swatting his arm away and curled up stubbornly against my pillow. It shifted making me realize that I was sleeping on Shane.

I bolted up quickly and looked around, trying to find out how I ended up in that position. Shane smirked, making my eyes narrow.

"I gotta go. It's already six. Sneak me out."

My jaw dropped. "The reason for waking me up was because you needed help to climb out a window? You are a total loser."

"That wasn't the only reason. You look cute when you sleep." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the blush that was making its way to my face. "Plus, what if I break something? It is a long way to the ground."

I giggled anyway and helped walked out of the bed and aided Shane out the window.

_He stands there_

_Then walks away_

_My god if I could only stay_

_I'm holding ever breath for you…_

--

"This is me…" I held out the last note and stared at Shane through the glass of the recording booth. We finished recording 'This Is Me/Gotta Find You'. Connect Three's record label loved the whole song and wanted me to do a duet with Shane even though I didn't win Final Jam.

The music finished playing and the producer clapped, along with Shane, Nate and Jason. I grinned, excited from the praise I was receiving. I exited the recording booth and walked up to Connect Three's producer.

"That was amazing, Mitchie. I'm sure you'll love the final outcome to the song once it's all ready and mixed. I nodded excitedly as the producer left the room.

"Great job Mitchie!" Jason said before grabbing me into one of his bone-crushing hugs. I love Jason to death, but sometimes his hugs were GOING to put me to death.

"C-Can…Breath…" I sputtered out as Jason quickly let go.

"Oops…Sorry, Mitchie!" he apologized looking down. I laughed, patting his back.

"It's alright, Jase. I'm fine now." He grinned.

Nate walked up rolling his eyes at Jason's good-natured behavior. Nate was defiantly the opposite of Jason, very introverted while Jason was extroverted. Shane was the mixture of both of them. Sometimes he was very introverted and other times very extroverted. I think he might be bipolar or something…

"You did an amazing job, Mitchie. Have you ever thought of making an album of your own?" Nate complimented. I was really shocked. Was I really good enough to make an album?

I opened my mouth to respond, but Shane beat me to it. "No. She wants to finish school first, right, Mitch?" I gave Shane a questioning look.

"Uh…well, it always had been a dream of mine to be a singer, but school is important. I really don't know…" I said uncertainly.

--

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he could see through_

_Everything but my heart_

"Do you really want to be in the music business, Mitchie?" Shane asked after dropping me off at my house. My parents were out and it was just me and Shane in my room. Shane was sitting on the floor near my bed, strumming some random cords on my guitar. He was actually pretty good at guitar, he just never played when he was on stage.

I bit my lip and shrugged flipping through a random magazine not even looking at the pictures and stories. I sighed throwing the magazine aside and propping my head up with my shoulders on my bed. "I don't know, Shane."

He stopped strumming, placed my guitar on the floor, and crawled over to me and brushed the strand of hair away from my eyes. I sighed from feeling his cold fingers brush across my warm face.

He smiled at me making me melt on the inside. "I know you Mitchie. You really want to do this, but school is important to you. I just want to let you know that I'll always be here to support your decision."

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

I gave him a soft smile. The smile on Shane's face disappeared as he stared at my lips and back up at my eyes. My heart was thumping from the close proximity we were in, our faces inches apart. All I had to do was lean in slowly…

"BEEP!"

Quickly, I retracted back onto my bed, my face burning with what we were about to do.

"Hello?" Shane asked annoyed that we were interrupted.

Wait, annoyed?

"Lindsey? Hey! Am I doing anything right now? No, nothing at the moment," Shane said excitedly, clearly ignoring that he just crushed my heart. I bit my lip trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes.

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

He hung up the phone and looked at me grinning. "That was Lindsey. She wants to go on a date."

I gave him a weak smile, slowly feeling my heart crumble in my chest.

"G-go…Have fun…" I croaked, bottling up the tears.

He gave me a worried look. "Are you sure? Cuz I could call Lindsey and…"

I shook my head. "No, no. Go." I turned away trying to busy myself with something. I just wanted Shane to leave now.

I heard the smile in Shane's voice. "Really? Thanks Mitch! You're the best!"

With those final words, Shane was out the door, my heart with him.

--

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" I looked up from my notebook. Nate, Jason and I were at the recording studio just hanging out. I decided to try to get a contract with the same record label as Connect Three. It wasn't much trying with Connect Three recommending me. I was instantly offered a recording contract and Connect Three offered to help with my first album.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Nate," I stated absentmindedly doodling in my notebook. I've been hanging out with Nate and Jason a lot lately because of 'Lane' (Shane and Lindsey's couple name). Ever since their first date, Shane and Lindsey have been the talk of every gossip magazine. It was sickening.

"Hey!" I protested as I felt my notebook being pulled away from me. I tried to claw back my notebook that Nate took, but was held back by Jason. "Hey! Give that back! Let me go Jason!"

"You wouldn't be by any chance jealous of Shane and Lindsey, are you?"

"What! No! Why would you think that?" I yelled still struggling against Jason.

"Oh maybe it's because of this." He held up the page in my notebook that I was doodling on. All over it was stick figures of Lindsey being tortured several different ways. I blushed, feeling anger as Jason let go of me. I grabbed my notebook and kicked a laughing Nate in the shine. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being a butt face!" I turned to Jason who was bellowing with laughter. I walked over to him and thumped him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" he moaned, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

I huffed and continued to doodle.

"Just admit it, Mitchie!" Jason stated sitting beside me.

"Admit what?" I said obliviously. I knew what they were talking about and I was not going to give them the satisfaction of the truth.

Nate groaned. "Admit you love Shane! We all see it! We've all seen it since he sang with you at Final Jam!"

I glared at Nate. "I DON'T love him." I pressed forcefully.

Nate's eyes widened and backed off.

If anyone asked me if I loved Shane Gray, I'd lie.

Because I, Mitchie Torres, am.

_If you ask me if I loved him_

_I'd Lie_

* * *

A/N: So that's the first installment. Review next one:

Teardrops on My Guitar

Don't alert this because I'm going to write the next one as a different one-shot.

Oh and I might be making a JONAS fic soon. A Kevin/Macy one :D

~Amanda :3


End file.
